


Out of Sight

by ExtraSteps



Series: Breathless [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Discussion of Bondage, Hand Jobs, Leaves off where Theo and Liam left the three of them in Breathless, M/M, Mating Bites, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Groping, Public Hand Jobs, Public Kissing, Threesome, actual bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Now you see them, now you don't. But maybe if you're quiet, you can hear them.





	1. Chapter 1

Mason's crush on Brett Talbot was the stuff of legends. Everyone knew about it, but it wasn't like Mason had made a secret of his interest in the taller boy. He and Liam had joked about it a fair bit, but god, he wished Liam had beat him up a little so that Mason could have nursed him back to health. Of course, now that he knew Brett was a werewolf, the idea was ridiculous, but it hadn't stopped him from fantasising.   


Then Corey had come along, and Mason had a sexy, adventurous, loving boyfriend who catered to his every whim and then some, but when they quietly discussed their dirty little fantasies, there was one that came up again and again.   


A threesome with Brett Talbot.   


They knew that Brett watched them sometimes. Even put on a bit of a show every now and again, hoping to goad him into joining. He never did though, and neither of them were brave enough to initiate anything. Brett was fucking gorgeous, but it was the kind of attractive that you admired from afar. Up close, he was a bright burning sun.   


With Theo, Brett had been quite passive, letting the other boy kiss and touch him, but with Corey it was completely different. He had one hand bunched in Corey's hair, holding him still, while the other dug into his hip. Corey had both of his hands on Brett's shoulders, sighing into every kiss.   


Mason was so hard it was actually painful, and he spread his legs a little to give his aching cock a bit of room to breathe.

Brett whispered something into Corey's ear that Mason's human ears couldn't pick up on in the loud nightclub. Corey nodded, and turned in Brett's arms, perching on his lap, eyes wide as he stared at Mason. Brett smiled at Mason as he kissed Corey's neck, nibbling at his pulse, his hands sliding down his stomach.   


Mason looked between them, biting his lip, eyes drawn to the movement of Brett's hands as they inched down.   


"Why don't you come a little closer?" Brett suggested, biting down on Corey's neck, making him moan.   


Mason moved around the booth until he was next to Brett and Corey, conveniently blocking them from view from the rest of the club. Brett took the opportunity to pull Corey's pants down, freeing his cock.   


"Do you know how long I've been waiting to get my hand on this?" Brett crooned into his ear.   


"How long?" Corey gasped. Brett ran the tip of his finger around Corey's head, teasing him, his cock twitching with every pass over his weeping slit.   


"Too long," Brett said as he wrapped a fist around Corey's cock, watching the tip peep out from between his fingers as he slowly pumped it.

"Fuck that's so hot," Mason sighed, torn between watching Brett touching Corey and the look of ecstasy on his boyfriend's face.   


Corey looked at him through lidded eyes, expression pleading, and Mason leaned forward to kiss him. He caught every whimper and moan with his lips and tongue, tasting his pleasure, getting drunk on it. There was nothing hotter than Corey when he was really worked up, and Brett must have been watching them for longer than either of them realised, because he knew every trick to get Corey going.   


Pulling his hair, biting his pulse, a hand around his neck, not squeezing but just resting there, a thumb over the slit on every third or fourth pump, he knew every little thing that Mason had spent months memorising. He even seemed to be able to tell when to go faster or when to slow down based on the pitch of Corey's moans, and that's when Mason knew that Brett was just as in love with Corey as he was. He pulled away from Corey and looked at Brett, his expression knowing. Brett blushed but didn't look away.

For all that he pretended to be hotshot Brett Talbot who didn't care about anything, Mason knew better. He'd been watching him for a long time. Had caught the light frowns, the clench of fists, the weary sighs. Brett cared a lot more than he let on. He hated being on the fringes of the pack, part of it but not really. He hated hooking up with strangers, the dead look in his eyes growing with every weekend. And he hated being alone. He'd approached Liam tonight to try and plead for a more permanent place in the pack, but that had been derailed by Theo. Mason had seen it all, he  _ knew. _

And from the growing dismay in Brett's eyes, he was slowly realising that as well.

His hand paused and Corey whined, turning his head towards Brett. He frowned at the sad look on Brett's face and took Brett's hand away, tucking himself back in his pants. Mason pulled him onto his lap, and they both looked at Brett, considering him.   


Mason had mentioned it to Corey a few times, how lonely Brett seemed. And now Corey could see it for himself, see the way Brett's shoulders hunched in, the way his chin dropped and he avoided their eyes.   


Corey leaned into Mason's chest, a questioning hum vibrating through him, He glanced up at Mason, who nodded minutely.

They were going to shower Brett with so much affection, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.   


"Wanna dance?" Corey asked.   


Brett looked up, confusion clear in his eyes. "What?" He asked.   


"I feel like dancing. I want to dance with you," Corey said with a shrug.   


"But Mason?" Brett said, eyes flicking back to him.   


"He's coming too," Corey smiled.   


Brett blinked, and Mason slipped out of the booth, helping Corey out as well. They watched Brett expectantly.   


Mason made a disapproving tsk when Brett didn't move. "Our new pet isn't very obedient," he said to Corey, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on his shoulder.   


"He'll learn," Corey smiled, holding a hand out.   


"Pet?" Brett asked, quirking an eyebrow at them, some life slowly returning to his eyes, showing amusement.   


He took Corey's hand, and he pulled him up. They both looked up at him with matching mischievous grins. "Pet," Mason nodded. He kissed Corey's cheek. "Can't wait to play with him."   


"Me either," Corey said, turning and grabbing Mason's hand, leading both of them onto the dance floor.

The music was loud in the middle of the dance floor and Mason felt it vibrating through him, making him smile. God, this was why he loved coming here. He loved dancing, especially when he was with Corey, the two of them just  moving to the beat, hands and mouths gripping as they teased each other into a frenzy. With Brett between them, it was even better.

Mason pulled Brett down for a kiss, moaning into his mouth, while Corey pressed along Brett's back, hands on his hips, kissing and biting at his neck. Excitement sizzled through him, his skin on fire wherever Brett touched him, his hands sliding under his shirt.   


His eyes fluttered closed, one hand reaching up to grip the back of Brett's neck, holding him close and sighing as he licked into his mouth, exploring, tasting him. When he pulled away, Mason sighed, shaking his head as he opened up his eyes, meeting Brett's amused silver gaze.   


"You are... very good at that," Mason said weakly.   


Brett laughed and Mason blushed, biting at his lip anxiously, but Brett just pulled him close, mouth hovering over his ear. "Wait until you see what else I can do with this mouth."   


"Fuck," Mason whispered, knees going weak.

Corey turned Brett, impatient, both hands gripping his hair as he kissed him, and Mason watched them, swallowing thickly. His hands moved to Brett's hips, sliding along the waistband of his tight black jeans. He felt Brett shiver and pressed closer, hand moving down...   


His wrist was captured by Brett's hand, and Mason pouted at being thwarted. He really,  _ really _ , wanted to get his hands on Brett's cock.   


"Not here," Brett said, glancing back at him. Mason nodded, before looking at Corey, quirking an eyebrow. Corey smirked.

"Wanna come out the back?" He asked quietly. Brett's head whipped around and he stared at Corey incredulously.   


"You really want to?" He asked hoarsely.   


"Did you think we were just messing around with you? Corey asked, looking bemused.   


"We both want you, Brett," Mason said, moving to stand beside him, taking his hand. "And not just for one night."   


"Oh," Brett said quietly, chewing on his lip. It was the most vulnerable Mason had ever seen him look. He squeezed Brett's hand reassuringly.   


"Let us look after you," Mason said, looking at him earnestly.   


"Okay," Brett agreed, offering them a small smile.   


This time Mason was the one to take the lead, pulling Brett through the crowd and out past the hanging chains into the quiet, isolated back area. Apart from staff, not many people came back here, which always suited their purposes perfectly.   


"Do you think you'll be able to keep all three of us invisible?" Mason asked his boyfriend, genuinely curious.   


"I'm not sure," Corey said with a shrug, "but I guess we'll soon find out."   


"Sounds like a challenge," Brett said, licking his lips.   


Which was how Mason found himself on his knees beside Brett, eagerly licking and sucking at Corey's cock while Corey had a hand on both of their heads, trying to focus on keeping them hidden from potential onlookers as they teased him.

Mason was more into this than he probably should be, sharing smirks with Brett everytime they managed to make Corey glitch back into sight. He had his eyes squeezed shut, mouth gaping open as Mason swallowed down his length and Brett gently rolled one of his balls in his mouth. Brett pulled away, watching Mason, an eyebrow arching at how easily he took his boyfriend's long, thick cock.

"Fuck," Brett whispered. "That's so hot." Mason glanced at him as he took the last inch down, holding still for a few moments before slowly pulling off. Brett surged forward, hand gripping the back of his neck as he kissed him, before growling and nudging Mason's jaw up as he started licking and biting his way down. Dazed, Mason looked up at Corey, who was chewing his bottom lip as he watched them.   


Corey's hand moved to cup Mason's cheek, lightly stroking, and Mason smiled at him. Corey smiled back, then glanced at Brett, who had stopped kissing Mason's neck and was now looking between them, unsure of how to proceed.

He was pulled to his feet by Corey, who kissed him hard, licking into his mouth while Mason returned to his cock, bobbing his head up and down. His attention was caught by movement next to him, and he turned his head to the side slightly, sucking at Corey's tip as he watched his boyfriend's hand run up and down over the front of Brett's pants.   


"Oh god," Brett whimpered, hiding his face in Corey's neck as his hips jerked forward.

"Keep going," Corey said impatiently, staring down at Mason, who was watching with his mouth gaping open, Corey's cock resting on his tongue. Corey grabbed the back of his head, pushing him down and Mason moaned, swallowing him down. He heard Brett's zipper being pulled down, but couldn't turn his head to look with the way Corey was holding him down, and he whined.   


"Fuck," Brett growled, and Mason's eyes watered as he looked up at Corey, pleading.   


Corey laughed, letting him up. "Go on, I know you want to taste."

It was long and thick and perhaps not surprisingly considering Brett was a born wolf, uncut. It was so rare to find one that Mason actually moaned, his other hand reaching up to touch the foreskin, easing it back to show the glistening head. He looked up at Brett, licking his lips.   


"You want it, Mason? You want my cock?" Brett asked, voice low, eyes flashing.

"Please," he breathed, leaning closer, mouth dropping open as he waited.   


Brett glanced at Corey, seeking permission, and Mason shivered in delight. Corey loved to order him around, tell him what to do, and Brett was playing right into his hands, taking his lead. He'd definitely fit in with them.

"Go ahead," Corey said with a nod. "I want to see how much you can take."   


Mason eyed Brett's cock. It was bigger than Corey's, but he was still reasonably confident that he could fit it all in.

He rolled his tongue around the head a few times, eyes fluttering closed at the salty taste of Brett's pre-cum. Brett fell back against the wall with a sigh, and Mason followed him, sucking the tip into his mouth and looking up at him adoringly, taking in the trail of hair, the toned stomach and wide shoulders. Finally, he met Brett's gaze, the silver blue of his eyes shining like diamonds as they stared down at him.   


Mason pulled off, still looking at him. "You probably hear this all the time, but fuck, Brett you are gorgeous. You really are."   


Corey hummed his agreement, and Brett flushed, the red travelling down his chest. Mason watched it with interest.   


"Maybe," he said hoarsely, "but it sounds so much better when you say it."   


Mason beamed at him, eyes dropping back down as he considered the challenge that lay before him. Above him, Corey turned Brett's head, kissing him insistently, a hand at his throat, holding him still.

The first thing he would need was some form of lubrication. He wouldn't be getting this monster down his throat without a lot of saliva. Luckily, his mouth was watering at the prospect, and he leaned down, licking along Brett's cock, spreading as much of his saliva as he could until it was practically dripping. And then he opened his mouth wide, stretching his jaw, taking a deep breath, and moved forward, breathing heavily through his nose as he fought for every inch.   


He paused as Brett's cock hit the back of his throat, looking with dazed eyes at how much cock was left to go.   


"You can do it, Mase," Corey said, stroking a hand through his hair.

Mason relaxed his throat, eyes watering as he eased Brett's cock down. He paused after a few more inches, nostrils flaring, jaw aching. God, it was so big. It was too much. He couldn't do it.   


"Oh my god, Mason," Brett whined, mouth gaping open. "Oh god, you look so good like that. Fuck, I'm so close already."   


Well, he couldn't give up after that, now could he?

He could feel the tears falling down his cheeks as he slid down the last inch, his nose pressed against Brett's happy trail. He couldn't breathe like this, but fuck, it felt so good and he moaned around Brett's cock, feeling powerful at the way he trembled underneath his hands.   


Mason held on as long as he could, until his chest was aching, and then heaved back, coughing and gasping as he tried to get in as much air as possible.   


Corey pulled him up, holding him close, nuzzling his cheek. "You did so good babe, I'm so proud of you."   


When he had recovered enough that he was no longer panting, he turned his head, looking at Brett.   


"No one's managed to do that before," Brett said, looking impressed. "Fucking hell, Mason."   


Mason preened and Corey laughed. "That's my talented boyfriend," he grinned.   


They all considered each other. Corey and Brett's cocks were both out, hard and red and aching. Both of them were so close that even with his human senses Mason could smell it.

He dropped to his knees in front of them, licking his lips as he looked at one cock and then the other. Both were equally beautiful.

He grabbed a cock in each hand, licking one and then the other. Both boys reached for him, trying to guide him onto their cocks, and he resisted, looking up at them with a smirk. He might be on his knees, but he had all the power here.

"Mason," Corey complained, tugging at his hair. "I need your mouth, please babe."   


"No, Mason," Brett said with a growl. "Suck my cock."

Mason let them fight over him, eyes gleaming with satisfaction at having two drop-dead gorgeous boys panting for him.

"Please," Brett whispered, his voice cracking. And Mason relented, letting Brett's hands pull him onto his cock, bobbing up and down. Moments later he was pulled off by Corey, who ran a hand along his bottom lip before pressing his cock inside, giving short, shallow thrusts into the warmth of his mouth. Mason moaned, going back and forth between them, working them higher and higher with his hands and mouth, until they were both weak and whimpering, begging him for release.

His hands moved easily ever their spit-slicked cocks, twisting around the heads and then down, both of them jerking into it, moaning with every pass. Mason's mouth lay open, watering, waiting. He increased his pace, feeling them shudder, smelling their salty scents moments before his face was splashed with their releases, dripping down his cheeks, into his mouth, dribbling down his chin. He moaned, trying to catch as much as he could, licking over their cocks and chasing the last pulses of their cum. With a satisfied sigh, he sat back, swallowing it down and licking his lips. He gazed up at both boys adoringly.   


Corey caressed his cheek, wiping his face clean and Mason licked his fingers eagerly. Brett whimpered, eyes dark with lust as he pulled Mason up, holding him against his chest and dipping his tongue into his mouth, chasing the salty taste around his mouth, sucking on his tongue. It was hot and messy and filthy and Mason felt weak at the knees, especially when Corey moved in behind him, grabbing his ass and massaging it.   
"We still need to look after you baby," he whispered, leaning down to kiss Mason's neck. Brett hummed his agreement and Mason bit his lip.   


"Can we go home?" He asked, turning to look at Corey.   


"Of course," Corey agreed. They both turned to look at Brett, who had that shuttered look again. Mason's eyes widened.   


"No, I want you to come too!" He said insistently, bringing his hands up to cup Brett's cheeks. "Please, come home with us."

"You really want me to?" He asked quietly, eyes dropping down. Mason's chest ached and he wrapped his arms around Brett's neck, pulling him into a tight hug.   


"Yes," he whispered into his neck. "I really, really want you to. I need you to."

"Brett, we want to be with you," Corey said quietly, drawing the wolf's attention. "We want you to be our boyfriend. I mean, if that's what you want too?"   


"Oh," Brett breathed, eyes lighting up. He looked adorable, and Mason's heart melted as he leaned back into Corey's chest, waiting for Brett's response.   


"Please?" He added, taking one of Brett's hands and linking their fingers together.

Brett looked down at their hands, biting his lip, swallowing down strong emotion. "Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to."   


He smiled shyly, leaning down slowly for a kiss. Mason obliged him, grinning against his lips, deliriously happy.   


Moving out of the way, he let Corey kiss Brett as well, cuddling into Brett's side.   


"Okay, I promise we will take you on a real date really soon," Corey said with a sly wink. "But first, I have plans."   


"Plans?" Brett asked.   


"Oh yeah," Corey nodded. "They involve rope."   


Mason bounced up and down on his toes, eyes wide. "Oh my god, we're gonna have so much fun," he breathed.

Brett took a shaky breath, eyes widening and pupils dilating. "Yeah, fuck, let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

"On the bed," Corey said as he unlocked the door to the pool house and ushered the two boys inside. Mason rushed to comply, with Brett following a little slower. Mason was right. Their new pet would need to be broken in a bit. He'd learn the ropes eventually, Corey thought with a smirk.   
He locked the door behind him, pulling down all the blinds as he walked around so that they would have some privacy. It was unlikely that they would be interrupted, but the possessive streak in Corey wouldn't let him share the sight of his two beautiful boys with anyone else.

With that done, Corey moved into his bathroom and gathered all of the supplies he would need from the locked cupboard in there. With the cleaner coming through every day, he couldn't leave toys and lube and so on just laying around. Poor old Elsie would have a heart attack if she knew the sort of things her little Corey got up to in the bedroom. To spare her, he'd installed a lock on his bathroom cabinet. Opening it, he picked out some rope, some massage oil and of course the lube. He deliberated over the toys for a moment, but in the end he shook his head. Maybe next time.

Corey walked back into the room, smirking as he saw Mason straddling Brett, kissing him hungrily. He paused to admire the show, eyes drawn to where Brett's hands were gripping Mason's ass, pulling him into him and kneading his cheeks through his jeans. It was a lovely sight.   
He dumped his supplies on the bedside table and sat next to them, feeling his pants get tight as he watched. Mason groaned into Brett's mouth before pulling away, his eyes lidded as he looked at Corey, licking his lips.   
"Having fun baby?" Corey asked affectionately.

He knew that Mason had been dreaming about this for a really long time now, and it sent a thrill through his body to see Mason so happy. He'd been skeptical at first about Brett. He'd believed the hype, not really paying any attention to who he actually was, but once Mason had pointed out the little things he'd been picking up on, Corey had noticed them too. And it made his chest ache to see the gorgeous born wolf so lonely and dejected. And the more he'd watched Brett, the more he'd fallen for him. It wasn't hard to see that the feelings were returned, especially with the way Brett watched either of them whenever they were in the same place. Corey had grown used to Brett's eyes on his body, and welcomed the attention.   
"Yes," Mason said with a smile. Corey leaned forward, tilting his chin up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. As always, he marveled at how thick and full Mason's lips were. Corey loved to suck them into his mouth and nibble at them. Brett must have appreciated it too, from the way he sighed as he looked up at them.   
"Me too," Brett demanded, and Corey indulged him, moving from Mason's mouth to his, learning his mouth with his lips and tongue, stroking and flicking until Brett was moaning.   
"Lovely," Corey said, eyes lidded as he pulled away, licking his lips. "Such lovely boys."

He moved away, both boys watching him, anticipation making them both smell absolutely delicious, a mix of excitement and arousal that swirled through the room, making Corey's fingers itch to get them on heated skin.   
"Strip each other," he commanded quietly, lips tugging up as Mason's hand moved to Brett's shirt, looking down as he revealed that breath-taking eight-pack.   
Brett sat up, helping Mason to pull it over his head, his own hands making short work of Mason's shirt as well. Mason moved back, his fingers moving to his zipper, and Corey moved around so that he could watch as Mason bared his cock, pushing his pants down his thighs. Corey couldn't hold in a groan at how fucking gorgeous it looked, hard and leaking from where it curved towards Mason's stomach, the scent making Corey's mouth water.   
"Fuck," Brett whimpered, resting back on his elbows, watching as Mason slowly pumped his cock in his hand, his head thrown back as he gave a long, low moan.   
"Stop," Corey instructed, moving behind him. Mason's hand dropped to his side, and Corey grabbed him, pulling him off the bed and leaning down, helping him to step out of his jeans until he was completely naked.   
He pressed a kiss to Mason's shoulder, goading Brett as he reached around his boyfriend's body, taking his ebony cock in his long, pale fingers, slowly, teasingly starting to stroke him.   
Brett rubbed a hand over the front of his pants, biting down on his lip as his eyes watched the movements of Corey's hand, flickering up every now and again to gaze at the look of ecstasy on Mason's face.   
"Corey, please," Brett begged, hips circling as he continued to rub himself through the fabric of his jeans.   
"He's learning," Corey murmured into Mason's ear, eyes gleaming.   
"Good boy," Mason agreed with a moan, Corey squeezing over the head of his cock.   
"I think I remember you saying you wanted to show Mason what else you could do with your mouth," Corey said, gripping the base of Mason's cock and presenting it to the other wolf.   
"Fuck," Brett said, scrambling up and moving to the edge of the bed.   
"Patience for a moment love," Corey said to Mason, kissing his neck and releasing him. Mason nodded, and Corey walked over to grab the rope. "Hands behind your back," he told Brett.

"You’re gonna tie me up?" Brett asked eagerly. Corey laughed, leaning in to kiss him.   
"You like that idea I take it?" He said, smirking as he leaned back and Brett strained to follow him. Corey relented, dropping the rope onto the bed as he kissed Brett, claiming his mouth.   
He was already pleased with how responsive Brett was, how quickly he picked up on Corey's body language and played along. He moaned as Corey dug his hands into his hair, holding him still as he possessed his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip and soothing it with his tongue. Brett went pliant and Corey smiled against his lips.   
"Please," Brett whispered. Corey pulled back, glancing down to see Brett's hands locked behind his back.   
"Perfect," Corey praised him, stroking his hands through his hair.

"Wait," Mason said quietly. Corey turned his head, looking at him quizzically. "You should get the cuffs. Tie him to the chair."   
Corey smirked. "I like where this is going."   
Mason's eyes went dark, his smile liquid sex. "Me too."   
"You heard him," Corey said, turning back to Brett. "On the chair."   
Corey licked his lips as Brett scrambled to obey, thinking of the many times he'd had Mason in the same position, tied up and helpless as he brought him close to the edge again and again, denying him every time until his boyfriend was a sobbing, begging mess. He wanted to see Brett like that. Wanted to see him desperate and needy. Wanted to break him apart and put him back together, piece by piece. Brett sat on the chair, looking at him, waiting patiently, his eyes wide and earnest as he stared back at him. He wanted this. Needed it. He wanted to let go, Corey could tell.

He walked back into the bathroom, opening the cupboard and grabbing his set of thick, leather cuffs. Corey returned to find Mason standing behind Brett, petting his hair soothingly, the other wolf leaning into the contact with happy little sighs. Corey wasted no time, moving to stand in front of Brett as he unwrapped the cuffs and tied each of his limbs to the thankfully sturdy chair. Brett tugged at the restraints, testing them.   
"Will they hold me?" He asked.   
"No," Corey said. "You could break out if you wanted to."   
Brett frowned. "Then what's the point?"   
"The point," Corey said, standing up from where he'd been kneeling to cuff his legs to grip his chin, tilting it up, "is that you're going to show me what a good boy you can be. And if you break out, you will be punished accordingly. Are we clear?"   
Brett swallowed, eyes turning dark. "Understood," he said hoarsely.

"Good," Corey murmured. his hand drifted down, thumb pressing against Brett's windpipe as he wrapped his fingers around his neck. Brett bit his lip, and Corey gave him a sinful smile as his other hand drifted down Brett's chest, tweaking a nipple.   
Mason's hands also moved, rubbing at Brett's shoulders, fingers digging into his skin and encouraging him to relax.   
Corey didn't really consider himself much of a werewolf most of the time. He was stronger than the average human, sure, and he could turn invisible, which was neat, but it was rare that his wolfish side came out to play. But something about the way Brett was looking at him, eyes flashing as Corey moved across to his other nipple, circling the nub until it was hard and then pinching it, brought Corey's wolf to the surface. He wanted to play, wanted to dominate, wanted to claim. His gums burned as his fangs protruded. He licked his tongue over them, drawing Brett's gaze, who automatically turned his head, baring his neck to the chimera. And the urge to take his neck, to sink his fangs into that tanned skin, to feel his pulse beneath his tongue was overwhelming.   
He found himself leaning forward automatically, nose running up Brett's neck as he scented him.   
"What are you doing?" Mason asked curiously.

Mason didn't bring out this side of him like Brett seemed to. But Corey looked up at him and felt the same need, his eyes fixed on Mason's neck and then slowly drifting up to look into his eyes. "Get on the bed," Corey said, his voice a low growl.   
His boyfriend almost ran, his scent both aroused and nervous, making Corey shudder. He moved around to take Mason's previous position behind Brett, his hands roaming the other boy's chest as they both looked at Mason.   
"Doesn't he look so pretty?" Corey asked Brett quietly, his eyes burning as they examined Mason, who was kneeling on the bed, facing them, his cock hanging low between his legs, thick and hard.   
"So pretty," Brett croaked.   
"You like watching him, don't you Brett?" Corey said, breath ghosting over his ear. He shuddered, and Corey smiled.   
"Yes," Brett admitted. "I love watching both of you."   
"Do you want to watch me touch him?" Corey asked, nibbling on his ear lobe, tweaking both of his nipples. Brett jumped, letting out a throaty moan.   
"Please," he whimpered.   
"Please what?" Corey asked, curiousity colouring his tone.   
"Please touch him," Brett begged.   
"Touch him?" Corey asked. "Not you?"   
"No, him," Brett agreed. "Touch Mason, make him come."   
"You'd like that, wouldn't you Mason?" Corey smirked, nuzzling into Brett's neck. "You'd like for me to touch you while Brett watches?"   
"Yes sir," Mason whispered.   
Corey made a pleased noise in his throat. It made Brett's cock jump, and Corey looked down at it, an idea forming in his mind.   
"What if I don't want him to watch?" He said to Mason.   
Mason cocked his head, looking confused. "Why?" He asked.   
"I want to blindfold him," Corey said in a low voice. "So he can hear us, so he has to imagine what I'm doing to you, so that he doesn't know what's coming next."   
"Fuck," Mason groaned.   
"Do you like the sound of that?" Corey asked Brett quietly. "You want to hear Mason moaning for you?"   
"Yes," Brett whined. "But I want to see too."   
"Of course you do," Corey smirked. "But you've watched him come many times already. I think you can imagine it with perfect clarity."   
And he moved away from Brett, who groaned in disappointment as Corey went to the bathroom for the third time to retrieve a blindfold, returning and slipping it on over Brett's head.   
"Beautiful," Mason breathed as Corey stepped back, examining him.   
"He does look quite lovely, doesn't he?" Corey agreed. "Sitting there so patiently, just waiting for us."

He moved over to stand in front of the bed, reaching for Mason and pulling him into his arms. He focused all of his attention on his boyfriend, ignoring Brett for the time being. He took every opportunity to drag a moan from Mason's lips, his hands and mouth roaming his body, one hand slowly pumping his cock as he kissed into Mason's mouth hungrily. The smell of his excitement filled the room, and Corey could feel how wet the tip of Mason's cock was. Corey smirked, gathering a bead of it on his finger and leaving Mason abruptly, making him whine. Brett groaned, his cock twitching, nostrils flaring as Corey approached him.   
Corey spread the liquid over Brett's parted lips, grinning as they wolf licked them automatically, letting out a moan at the taste.   
"Good?" Corey asked.   
"Fuck yes," Brett agreed. "More," he demanded.   
Corey laughed, dipping into to kiss him hard and passionately. "We'll see," he murmured against Brett's lips.   
He left him again, moving back to Mason and pulling his boyfriend into his lap as he sat down on the bed. Mason was so pliant under his hands, such a good boy, and Corey told him that, praised him as he brought him closer with every stroke of his hand over his cock. Mason's moans got louder, higher, a whine slipping from his lips as he buried his face in Corey's neck, his fingers digging into his shoulders as he rolled his hips into every stroke, begging to come.   
"Please, please, please," he chanted. "Oh god Corey please."   
"Do you think you deserve it sweetheart?" Corey asked, smirking against his temple. "Have you been good?"   
"Please, yes, I've been good, I've been good," Mason panted, shuddering against him.   
Brett groaned, and Corey looked at him, amused by the shining wet trail of pre-come dripping down his stomach. Mason moaned again and Brett's cock twitched, releasing another dribble. Corey watched it, licking his lips, the salty scent making his mouth water.   
He took his hand off of Mason, who whined, bucking his hips and seeking friction.   
"Why don't you go stick your cock in Brett's mouth, sweetheart?" Corey suggested.   
"Oh fuck," Brett groaned.   
Mason nodded eagerly, and Corey smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.   
"Off you go then," he said, leaning back on his hands as Mason climbed off his lap.

He watched as Mason stood in front of Brett, chewing on his lip. "Brett," he murmured. "Lean down."   
Brett nodded, mouth falling open as he leaned down blindly, nostrils twitching as he followed Mason's scent and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Mason groaned, fingers grabbing Brett's hair as he guided him on and off his cock, head thrown back as he moaned his pleasure. He was already close, and his thighs trembled under Brett's ministrations.

"Can I come?" Mason asked, holding Brett away from his cock, a string of saliva connecting his tip to Brett's lips. "Please Corey?"

Corey hummed thoughtfully, smirking as Brett strained forward in Mason's grasp, tongue reaching out, seeking him.   
"I'll allow it," Corey relented, his hand moving down to rub his hard and aching cock through his pants as Mason let Brett swallow him down again. It was devastatingly hot, watching Brett straining down to suck him as deep as he could, Mason reaching up on his toes to give him better access, hands falling to his shoulders as he held on, moaning Brett's name loudly.   
"Oh fuck, I'm coming," Mason wailed, his ass cheeks clenching as he surged up and buried his cock down Brett's throat, his whole body shaking as he emptied himself inside of his mouth. Brett swallowed it all eagerly, his moans muffled by cock.   
Corey stood up, helping to ease Mason out of Brett's mouth, smiling softly at how pliant Mason was in his arms, leaning heavily back against him.   
"You did so well," Corey praised, nuzzling his neck, his wolf scenting him with a happy rumble. He smelled so delicious. Corey wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into his neck and taste him. Mason turned his head, giving him better access, shivering as the movement made Corey's fangs brush his pulse.   
"Do it," Mason whispered. "I'm already yours Corey, so bite me."

"I don't want to hurt you," Corey said, reluctantly pulling him away.   
Mason made a sleepy protest. "No, please," he whined. "I want you to."   
"Mason," Corey sighed, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.   
"Do it," Brett chimed in. "You won't hurt him."   
"What do you mean?" Corey asked with a frown.   
"The mating bite, it's different," Brett explained. Corey reached over, pulling the blindfold off. Brett blinked, eyes adjusting to the light in the room before meeting Corey's gaze. "It doesn't hurt."

"I wouldn't care even if it did," Mason protested. "Corey, you want to, I want you to, so please please just bite me."   
Corey searched Brett's gaze. "It won't hurt him?" He asked.   
"No," Brett confirmed.   
Corey nodded slowly. "Okay," he said, turning Mason. "Tell me where."   
"I get to choose?" Mason asked, eyes brightening.   
"Of course," Corey said with a smile. Mason grinned at him.   
"Thigh," he said automatically.   
Corey's cock jumped at that. "Why the thigh?" He croaked. He fucking loved licking and biting Mason's thighs, could do it for hours. The thought of his mark being there sent a possessive streak through him, making his hands shake.   
"Because of that exact reaction," Mason said smugly.

He extricated himself from Corey's arms and moved over to the bed, lying back on it and spreading his legs, his eyes dark as they sought Corey's. "Please?" He whispered.

Corey looked at him, his eyes moving down Masons body slowly, taking in the dark nipples, the trail of hair leading down, his cock, soft for now, still glistening with a mix of his release and Brett’s saliva, and finally his thighs, covered in a fine layer of dark hair. He felt his cock twitch in his pants and he fell to his knees, pulling Mason closer so that he could nuzzle his thighs, pressing soft kisses to them, enjoying that way Mason whined his name.

He considered them both carefully, moving from one to the other, licking and nibbling until he finally found it; the spot. It never ceased to make Mason give off a delicious moan, and this time was no different.

“Oh wow,” Brett muttered.

Corey grinned, baring his fangs before biting down. Mason moaned, his cock hardening instantly, his fingers buried in Corey’s hair, simultaneously trying to push him away and pull him closer. Corey groaned at the taste of Mason’s blood dribbling into his mouth, eagerly lapping at it, before pulling away and pressing kisses to his mark, making Mason writhe on the mattress, his excitement filling the air.

“Please, please,” Mason begged. “Fuck, Corey, fuck me, please.”

“All in due time,” Corey said, standing up and pulling Mason to his feet, claiming his mouth with hungry, wet kisses, his hands moving down to grip Mason’s ass and pull him up and into his arms. Mason wrapped his legs around him, his fingers digging into his shoulders.

He turned around, presenting Mason’s ass to Brett, spreading his cheeks apart with his fingers. All the while, he was kissing Mason, taking eagerly from his mouth.

Mason trembled against him, crying out as Brett took the hint and buried his face between his cheeks, lapping at his hole. Every lick made Mason jump. He was always extraordinarily sensitive after an orgasm, and Corey could soon feel his precum against his stomach, soaking through his shirt.

“Corey,” Mason whimpered. “I can’t hold on.”

“Then let go, baby boy,” Corey said tenderly. “I’ve got you.”

Mason rutted against him, the fabric against his cock and the tongue inside of his ass giving him all of the friction he needed. Soon, he was crying out, spurting and soaking Corey’s shirt even more. He went slack in his arms, shuddering through the last of his orgasm, and Corey kissed his cheek.

“Good boy,” he murmured.

He pulled Mason away from Brett, who groaned in disappointment, and gently set him on the bed. Pulling off his shirt, he used the dry part of it to gently clean Mason up, standing above him and looking down at his mark with a happy glow in his chest.

“Mine,” he sighed happily.

Mason gave him a sleepy smile.

And then Corey turned back to Brett, who was licking his lips as his eyes roamed over Corey’s torso. Corey pulled the chair to the edge of the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube before sitting in front of him.

He gave Brett a wicked smile.

“Time to play.”

“Shit,” Brett muttered, as Corey slicked up his hand and spread the lube over Brett’s cock, admiring it as he did so. It was just so pretty, so perfect. Corey couldn’t wait to feel it inside him, but sadly that was for another day.

“You’re going to tell me as soon as you’re about to come,” Corey told him as he slowly started to stroke him. “And then I’ll stop, and let you calm down, and then I’ll do it again.”

“How many times?” Brett asked, his voice hoarse. His stomach was already shaking, and Corey smiled at him.

“Since it’s your first night, I’ll go three,” Corey said.

Brett nodded, eyes dark with lust. “How many times has Mason lasted?”

Corey bit back a moan as he remembered that perfect night. “Thirteen,” he whispered.

“Holy shit,” Brett said, eyes widening.

“Such a good night,” Mason murmured. “I came like a fucking hose.”

“He did,” Corey confirmed with a smirk. “So fucking hot.”

Corey used his other hand to rub over Brett’s balls, feeling them tighten under his gentle massage. 

“Oh god,” Brett moaned. “That feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Corey asked. “You gonna come for me Brett?”

“No,” Brett said shaily. “Not yet.”

“Are you close?” Corey asked.

Brett didn’t reply, biting down on his lip as his hips started to buck up into Corey’s fist, which was circling his head and then stroking down, slow and steady, working him up bit by bit.

“Well?” Corey asked, smirking as he few quick strokes had Brett throwing his head back with a loud moan.

“Fuck, yes, stop, stop, I’m gonna come!”

Corey let go of him immediately, grinning as Brett whined, his cock twitching in place uselessly.

“Gorgeous,” Corey sighed, looking from the dark red of Brett’s cock to his face. He felt the bed dip behind him as Mason moved closer, plastering himself against his back and leaning his chin on his shoulder.

“It’s so red,” Mason said, admiring him as well.

“Ready for Round Two?” Corey asked Brett.

Brett nodded eagerly, and Corey grinned as he slicked his hands up again. This time when he touched Brett’s cock, the other boy wasted no time in thrusting into it, his whole body straining as he tried to get closer. Corey held his hand still as Brett fucked into it, grunting with exertion.

“So needy already,” Mason observed. “I don’t normally get that desperate until at least Round Six.”

“He’ll learn,” Corey said with a smirk. Breaking Brett in would be so much fun. He was only using his hand. Idly, he wondered how long Brett would last with a vibrator against his balls.

“Fuck, fuck,” Brett gasped. “I’m close.”

Again, Corey removed his hands. “That didn’t last long,” he observed with a pout.

“Feels so good,” Brett said, panting, his chest rising as he panted for breath, cock slapping against his stomach.

“Let’s see if you can last longer this time,” Corey said, a hint of admonition in his tone.

“Yes sir,” Brett whispered.

“Mmm, I like the sound of that,” Corey said, slicking up his hands a third time and using both of them on Brett’s cock, which was only getting darker by the second.

Brett moaned, trying to stay still as Corey massaged his cock, alternating hands, rubbing his balls, squeezing his tip, using every trick in his arsenal as he slowly tortured Brett with pleasure. Mason kissed his neck, whispering suggestions, which only seemed to turn Brett on more, who stared at them with lidded eyes, his lips red and bruised as he continuously bit on them, holding in his moans.

“You’re such a pretty little thing,” Corey cooed to Brett’s cock, running a finger up and down the underside of it, his other hand gently rubbing against his balls. “Just look at you.”

“Rub his slit,” Mason whispered. “He’s so close.”

“Fuck,” Brett groaned, trying to twist his hips away. “No, please, Corey, it’s too much.”

Corey just grinned as he grabbed Brett’s thigh, forcing him back down as he rubbed his thumb over Brett’s slit. 

“Oh god,” Brett moaned. “I’m gonna come, Corey, please, sir, please let me come, oh fuck please.”

His groan of disappointment as Corey released him was music to his ears, and he based in it, eyes moving over Brett’s body, covered in a fine layer of sweat, every muscle tense and ready.

Corey slipped away from Mason, kneeling down and taking off Brett’s restraints, helping guide him up on and onto the bed.

“On all fours, both of you,” he commanded.

They both obeyed immediately, and Corey shucked his pants and underwear impatiently.

He slicked up both hands as he stood behind them, swirling a long digit at each of their holes. Both pressed back into it eagerly, moaning their encouragement.

“Kiss,” Corey said.

Mason turned his head, pulling Brett into a kiss as Corey started to finger them both open, his eyes switching between watching them hungrily devour each other’s mouths to where his fingers were being greedily swallowed by two perfect little holes.

Soon, he was three fingers deep in both of them, his cock so hard that he felt a little faint.

He lined himself up to Mason’s ass, pressing inside, Mason groaning into Brett’s mouth as Corey worked his way inside. Before Mason could do more than thrust back against him a few times, Corey was retreating, doing the same to Brett.

“Fuck, please,” Mason mewled. “Corey, fuck me, I need you baby.”

“No,” Brett gasped as Corey bottomed out. “Fuck, Corey, stay right there.”

Corey slowly slid out and then back in again, biting his lip at how tight Brett was. But again, he pulled away, moving back to Mason.

Back and forth, fucking Mason and then Brett, giving neither of them enough to get them off, just enough to be desperate and wanting, both of them crying out his name and begging for me.

It was any dom’s dream come true.

“Sir,” Brett whimpered, ass raised high. “Sir, please fuck me.”

Corey obliged, pulling out of Mason to sink into him, fucking him slowly.

“No, sir,” Mason whined. “Sir fuck me, please I’m begging you.”

And Corey switched again.

They were both a sobbing mess within minutes, their fingers tangled together as they tried to hold onto some form of sanity. Corey decided to have mercy on his new mate, ignoring Brett’s pleas for a minute as he fucked into Mason hard and fast, his hand reaching around to pump his cock. Mason came with a strangled cry as Corey’s fingers brushed against his mark, covering the bed beneath him in stripes of his come. Corey withdrew from him, panting as he tried to catch his breath, hand clamped firmly around the base of his cock. Mason’s ass had nearly milked him of his orgasm as he clenched around him, but he still had Brett to think of.

Once he’d calmed down, Corey moved back to Brett, hands running over his ass tenderly. 

“You have such a nice ass,” he said, caressing it and massaging it.

“Bite me,” Brett muttered sulkily. Apparently he was not pleased with being denied a fourth time.

Corey smirked. “Be careful what you wish for, sweetheart.”

He leaned down, nuzzling at the smooth skin of Brett’s ass, pressing a kiss to both cheeks, before grazing his fangs over the right cheek.

“Oh fuck,” Brett whispered, freezing in place.

Corey searched, eyes glittering with amusement, trying to find a special little spot that made his new pet tremble. He finally found it, sucking it into his mouth, biting down lightly as Brett groaned his name, his legs shaking. 

“Is this what you want?” He asked against Brett’s skin, licking over the light indents his fangs had left. He hadn’t broken the skin yet, waiting for Brett to give him the all clear.

“Yes, yes,” Brett whimpered. “Corey please, bite me, claim me.”

“Good boy,” Corey said, his voice low and rough, his wolf taking over. And then his fangs were sinking into Brett’s skin, claiming him as his mate. Mason moaned as well, a hand flying to his mark.

“You feel that baby?” Corey asked, turning his head to look at him.

“Fuck,” Mason whispered. “I can feel him. I can feel both of you.”

He jabbed his fingers into his mark and Brett moaned, head tossing restlessly, claws digging into the mattress below him.

“Fuck me,” he begged. “Please fuck me.”

Corey licked over his mark, amused by the way both Brett and Mason shuddered before pulling away, adding more lube and then plunging into Brett.

He kept one hand on Brett’s ass, thumb rubbing over his mark with every thrust, while the other moved to the centre of his back, holding him down. Brett was almost snarling as he pressed back against every thrust, moving with him, and soon Corey was growling with every snap of his hips.

Mason had a hand wrapped around his cock, eyes wide as he watched them, his spare hand rubbing over his mark, until all three of them were moaning, on the precipice.

“Sir?” Brett asked piteously, his cock swinging between his legs. “Please, can I come?”

“Yes,” Corey breathed. “Come now.”

He reached around Brett, pulling him up against his chest and fucking into him, while his hand moved down to grip his cock, still slick with lube, and pumped in time to his thrusts, Mason following the same tempo.

And the three of them came as one, crying out as their orgasms ripped through their bodies, their throats going hoarse as they yelled out their pleasure.

They fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs, utterly spent.

“Fuck,” Brett murmured an eternity later. “That was incredible.”

He rolled onto his side, nuzzling into Corey’s side. Corey wrapped his arm around him, kissing the top of his head. “Glad you came back with us?” He asked quietly.

“Definitely,” Brett said. “Thank you.”

Mason mumbled an objection. “Quiet. M’sleeping.”

Corey chuckled, pulling him in closer as well, one of his boys on each side. With Brett now with them, the aching in Corey’s chest, the sucking hole that had been there ever since he’d died had finally vanished.

This was what happiness felt like. True happiness.

He fell asleep smiling.


End file.
